When an incident occurs (e.g., an application fails to perform as expected, an employee injury occurs, a delivery time is not met, a customer provides a survey, etc.) a company generally requests information explaining the incident, how the incident occurred, and other information relating to the incident. In collecting this information a company may employ a report or form to collect the information. A user may then fill out this report or form with the relevant information.
Usually these reports or forms contain both structured fields and unstructured fields. Structured fields are fields which have a fixed input or format, for example, employee name, date of incident, location of the incident, and the like. Unstructured fields allow a user to provide free form text, for example, description of the incident, comments, other relevant details, and the like. The company may then use the information collected from the completed forms or reports to gather insight relating to underlying issues that may be causing similar incidents to occur. The company may then take appropriate action to remediate or address the underlying issues or causes of the incidents.